piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
England
England was the country that was in charge of the British Royal Navy and promoted the East India Trading Company. England also owned many colonies in the Caribbean Sea. Its capital city was London. In 1707, England and Scotland were united into Great Britain. History Early History England was first inhabited by modern humans during the Upper Palaeolithic period, later by miagrating Hallstatt celts, before being invaded by the Imperial Roman Legions in AD 43, becoming a province of the Roman Empire. England takes its name from the Angles, one of the Germanic tribes who settled during the 5th and 6th centuries. England became a unified state in AD 927, rose to power after the Norman Conquest, and since the Age of Discovery, which began during the 15th century, has had a significant cultural and legal impact on the wider world. The English language, the Anglican Church, and English law—the basis for the common law legal systems of many other countries around the world—developed in England, and the country's parliamentary system of government has been widely adopted by other nations. Reign of King George Throughout the 18th century, England was ruled by King George I and his son, George Augustus. The remaining members of the Swann family lived in England and soon sailed on the crossing from England to the Caribbean. It was during this voyage in the crossing that the crew of the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] would discover an attacked merchant vessel, and where Elizabeth Swann first met Will Turner and saw the Black Pearl sailing.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl After Lord Cutler Beckett arrested Elizabeth in Port Royal, she was broken out of prison by her father, Governor Weatherby Swann. Believing that their name still stood for the King, he planned for Elizabeth to safely escape to England. However, their attempt failed in the hands of Ian Mercer.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Quest for the Fountain of Youth , the capital city of England.]] Throughout his reign as the King of England, George Augustus resided in St. James's Palace in London. Several years after the War Against Piracy, King George and his ministers would learn that King Ferdinand of Spain had located the Fountain of Youth. In an attempt to solve the issue of finding the Fountain, the King and the Royal Navy tried to enlist help from the notorious pirate Jack Sparrow, who had knowledge of the route to the Fountain, after having heard rumors that Jack was recruiting a crew in London.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p14-15: "The British" After Sparrow's escape, King George sent Hector Barbossa, a reformed pirate and privateer, to find the Fountain before the Spanish did. The British ultimately failed their mission to secure the Fountain in the King's name, with almost all of Barbossa's crew were killed and Barbossa himself returned to piracy.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Behind the scenes *England, as well as Cadiz and London, are the first European locations to appear in the POTC films *Most of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides was shot on location on three of the most important historic sites: the Royal Naval College in Greenwich, Hampton Court Palace and Middle Temple. Some scenes, however, were shot within Pinewood Studios.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides - How'd they do that? *Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Kevin McNally (Joshamee Gibbs), Mackenzie Crook (Ragetti), Angus Barnett (Mullroy), Greg Ellis (Theodore Groves), Lucinda Dryzek (Elizabeth Swann), Bill Nighy (Davy Jones), Tom Hollander (Lord Cutler Beckett), Keith Richards (Captain Teague), Ian McShane (Blackbeard), Sam Claflin (Philip Swift), Stephen Graham (Scrum), Richard Griffiths (King George II), Ian Mercer (Quartermaster), Christopher Fairbank (Ezekiel), Steve Evets (Purser), Robbie Kay (Cabin Boy), and Judi Dench (Society Lady) were born in England. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: Dance of the Hours'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Missing Pirate'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Enter... the Scarecrow!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' External links * Notes and references Category:Real-world locations Category:British Empire Category:Europe locations